135830-wildstar-twitch-stream-qa-come-listen-to-the-devs-address-the-recent-condition-of-our-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- That's absolutely fine Mirror, you can do what you please! I'm just spreading the word to those who may WANT to watch this kind of thing, but don't KNOW. That's all :3 Thank you very much Ty ^^ I just wasn't sure Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- ---- ---- Fair enough. Just frustrated is all. I have only managed a total of maybe 8 hours of game play since Reloaded went live, and its starting to annoy me. Didn't mean to be overly rude. | |} ---- ---- Hank please, don't be so spiteful. //These are representatives of their respective departments.// There are many many others still working on the game. Many people do want this stream so they can interact with the devs and get a feel for their own moral and confidence, to help base their own feelings of the situation thus far. Your frustration, and concern is 100% valid, but please don't spew more bile than is already being thrown around, especially not in my thread. Thank you. Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I sympathize with you Rikkof, but they surely didn't mean that as you perceived it. They are acknowledging the huge problems though in this stream, right now, as we speak. So I hope you will come back to us when the kinks are smoothed, and you can bounce around Nexus with us! ^^ You will be missed... :c But good luck on any of your new adventures~! Nexus will always be waiting! ~Cheers~ Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- ??? Edit: nvm found out what you were talking about Edited October 2, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar | |} ---- Thanks Cap'n ^^ The stream just ended so I hope there were some woes soothed! **and I really appreciate all the people who keep cool, and their bile from my thread :3 Hopefully I'll see you all in game soon! | |} ---- Thanks for that... I never got a reply when I asked ... How much of a fight was there between management and engineering for headroom on the server issue before release? Imagine that.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Pls , we don not accept crying threads atm, try NEXT WEEK Kappa | |} ---- Compensation is never, ever talked about until the problem is resolved. Why? Because they need to get a view on the scope of the "damage" first before being even able to come up with a compensation. I'm pretty sure something will be done to deal with this mess, they have very little choice in this. But making a promise now about something that might not even compare is just stupid. And yes, he's right. If you cannot handle the problems at the moment, come back next week. Way better then sitting here every day and getting frustrated at something you cannot do anything about | |} ---- ---- ---- Woosah Calli, woosah~.. They can't address compensation til they get a scope of what their compensating for Just take a few deep breaths, Carbine are good people, and won't let their community down. ^^ Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- They're working on the problems. They explained the causes of the issues we have They explained how the tech works They made some jokes They answered some questions | |} ---- I like your text | |} ---- Sorry Summanus, Originally your comment was in another thread and I didn't realize ours had gotten merged. Once I did, I put a link in the original post hoping you would see... :c Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- In summary: Come back Next Week, Omeed - Oct 2, 2015. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- "Attention all voyagers. This is your cap'n Zynlli speaking We've gotten word there is a storm'a comin... Please retire to your rooms and strap in... It's gonna be a bumpy riiide~" Ehehe~ | |} ---- As he said. Amen bro. Everything what was needed was said here. | |} ---- Rather that than being overly negative, we know stuff ain't going well, they know it. All we can do now is wait and crack a few jokes here and there. | |} ---- But you do have to admit that they at least played down the level of concern. It didn't feel like they were handling it. Just kinda sweeping it under the rug and hoping it goes away. What I would like to see is a community mod team out here in the forums that are charged with representing the dev team as sort of a liaison squad so that some of these concerns can be dealt with. Especially in a manner in which people feel like they are getting their feedback addressed in a public setting where others with the same questions can just go "Ohhhhh! That's what's going on". Nobody is doubting that they are working hard, but certainly some people have questions as to how they are handling community relations at the very least. | |} ---- I feel it's the best they can do... All they can do is act confident in the face of adversity, really. They're trying their best to fix what they can each step at a time, and they need to look like they are confident. That way, even if it ticks people off a little bit because they aren't being overly dramatic like everyone else (not you, or Cap'n specifically, but I'm sure you've seen it), it shows that they don't need to panic, because they have it handled. They have a plan They are gonna execute it step-by-step They are the devs of Wildstar after all They know what they're doing. This is at least how I see their attitude about the circumstances. Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- What do you think most vets are doing? We've been through all this, many times. And for me it's nor entertainment when I have nothing to do at work | |} ---- Zynlli please stop acting like you are a forum moderator. These aren't your forums and people can post what they want just like you do. You aren't employed by NCSoft so stop trying to act like a mod. Thank you! | |} ---- I can guarantee you it isn't in the millions nor anywhere near that. | |} ---- Then.. do work? It would make your boss very happy. :) I've been here on and off since the original launch, honestly don't mind they need to work on the servers, I'm a bit sad.. but I've got other games too to play in the meantime. | |} ---- Be creative. :D | |} ---- Mhhkayy, this is why the game went f2p :) | |} ---- Can't if my tasks are finished ;) | |} ---- ---- It didn't feel like that to me at all. What would have made it "feel like they were handling it"? Sackcloth and ashes? | |} ---- I know, and I certainly agree there needs to be a more consistent public relation initiative -! and I, and many other vets/supporters do in fact try to help in that department when we can. It's just difficult when I have no real ties with the company on a information level to work with Sometimes it's just the way you handle things, but having some useful information would certainly help... Right now I'm just a moral cheerleader haha xP Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- That requires effort from my side. And I'm a developer....so no :P | |} ---- Ummm....All Zyn wanted was to keep things light, instead of a rabid hatefest. I'd hardly call that being a forum moderator. Just asking for common decent respect among individuals, and keeping things civil is a pretty normal request to be making. | |} ---- Bojanglz, I am entitled to post in which ever manner I please as long as I do not impersonate anyone I'm not I have never claimed to be a forum moderator I never claimed these were my forums But I have no problem speaking my mind, and I have every right to as anyone else. Just because I can handle myself appropriately, and in an assertive way doesn't mean I have any more authority than any other member of this community.... But if you take it that way I appreciate your compliment! ;P Nyahaha~ Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- ---- Don't like it, then don't read it. | |} ---- And if it keeps on the path that it is on now, with Carbine staff dedicated to fixing their short comings, the game will become very successful because of it. They are the devs They are in charge They know what they're doing Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- develop more of your cute drawings! Thats creative :) | |} ---- To be fair, this has been something that paying customers had been demanding since the beginning. I was a paying customer a year ago, and I reacall a time when about 50% of the forum posts were "So, when are you going to relent and finally go F2P?" My frustration makes me want to agree with you, but I know that they've been getting pressure to do this since day one, so it's not like they just had a brain fart and accidentally transitioned because they're bad at making decisions. I do have a certain amount of sympathy for anyone who's currently spending money right now, however. It's easy for me to be patient on a free service. Edited October 2, 2015 by Aldones | |} ---- Which ones you refering too? | |} ---- Several people have quoted this off the cuff remark like it was an insult. It wasn't. It certainly wasn't GTFO as someone else said. It was good advice- if you aren't having fun and the problems are too frustrating, take a break. That's the way you handle a frustrating gaming experience. It's not an insult, a put down, or anything else negative. They have problems. They acknowledging them. They are working on them the best they can. I don't know what else people would expect. But if it isn't fun, taking a break is a good plan. That's what I've been doing. Been playing this game since launch and the last few days have been frustrating. Rather than getting mad, I spent a little more time doing other things. And once everything is ironed out, I'll be happy to be hitting Nexus again. | |} ---- Yes, which? :3 I'd like to seee~~ | |} ---- ---- To be COMPLETELY honest I feel like the "come back next week" remark is referring to another stream in a week to discuss the previous week Letting everyone know there will be more questions answered, and they will be gathering more information to discuss at another time when they hopefully aren't trying to frantically put server fires out. Unless there was a specific "all issues should be handled within a week" remark, which would be a pretty arrogant thing to promise I'd have to say O 3o Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- I'll be honest, if I could tell costumers to "come back next week" I surely would, sadly I can't get away with it like people in the gaming industry can. I'd be fired, why won't he? | |} ---- ---- Good lord, you've said you were going to leave 4 threads ago. So just do it. | |} ---- all of them and lil bunny oli | |} ---- I remember that, the rage was hilarious :lol: | |} ---- Oh those :D | |} ---- Because your boss and the customers would be morons for expecting you to have a store up and running hours after a catastrophic structural failure, and you're better off not working at that job. Even better, your boss's boss is the one who told you to do something that directly caused the structural failure, despite your protests that it shouldn't be done. | |} ---- You would be fired for giving people solid advice? I mean, this is like when my wife wanted a turkey leg at the fair, and they were out. They said "we're sorry you don't have those in stock- would you like something else? No? Well, we'll probably have some tomorrow so you can come back then". I mean, it's not like they could manufacture a turkey leg out of thin air. In the quote, he chuckled and said that if the gameplay was too difficult, give it a week and come back when the product is running much smoother. That's some solid advice that would calm a lot of people down if they took it. Edited October 3, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ----